Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter, and particularly to a simplified D/A converter in which an input digital signal is converted to a rectangular wave signal that has a pulse width corresponding to its code. The rectangular wave signal is smoothed by a low-pass filter to obtain an analog signal.